Mission Improbable
by RizaUchimaki
Summary: Naruto has a new mission, to be wedded of to a stranger. What will Sasuke do to stop this horrible thing from happening? Fluffy SasuNaru oneshot!


**Mission Improbable**

A blond boy named Naruto is standing on a bridge in a place called Konoha. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes, for he has just gotten the worst mission anyone could ever get. You see, Naruto is a shinobi and shinobi's have missions, some they have to take, like this one. He knows this assignment will change his life forever, but what he doesn't know is that nothing will go as planned, making him happy in the end.

Just as Naruto is about to leave, a raven-haired boy, his best friend and rival who's named Sasuke, spots him and calls out to the blond.

"Oi, dobe," Sasuke calls to the blond-haired boy, who stops and turns to his teammate.

"Sasuke," he answers as his friend walks up to him.

"What, no 'teme'?" he teases before noticing the tears welled-up in the corners of Naruto's sky blue eyes. "Naruto…" Sasuke wraps his arms around the blond and holds him tightly against himself. "What's wrong?"

"I…I got a new mission."

"What is it?" Naruto doesn't answer; instead, he hands Sasuke a scroll, who in turn reads it.

_S Rank Mission:_

_Requirements: __blond boy with blue eyes who is almost thirteen years old and is a genin. Also, he must be the Kyuubi vessel-_

Yes, Sasuke knows about Kyuubi. He's the only one Naruto's told, and Sasuke accepted it the second he knew, knowing the blond is the most important person to him regardless of any demons caged within him.

_Mission:__ marriage to a child of Suna._

"What?" Sasuke breathes as he finishes reading the scroll. Marriage? Are these missions even allowed?! "Naruto, this can't be real…"

"It is," he answers, unable to hold back the tears any longer. He buries his head into Sasuke's chest and the raven holds him. This can't be happening.

"There must be a way to get out of this," Sasuke says under his breath. He looks over the scroll again, still holding Naruto, and spots something beautiful: a loop hole. "Naruto, look." The blond looks up at the scroll.

"What?"

"The requirements."

_-be the Kyuubi vessel and must be unwedded._

"Yeah, but I'm not married."

"Not yet you aren't." Sasuke gently grabs Naruto's shoulders and moves him so they're looking into each other's eyes. "Naruto, will you marry me?"

"W-What?!" Naruto blushes madly.

"If we get married then they can't take you away! You won't have to leave, or marry a stranger. You can stay here."

"But we'll be…"

"Yes, but which is worse, being sent off to marry a perverted old stranger or staying here and marrying me?"

"Yes."

"Naruto, that wasn't a 'yes' or 'no' question." He's asking this baka to marry him?

"I know, I'm telling you 'yes' as in yes I'll marry you!"

"Oh." Who's the baka now? Hee hee! "Well then, let's get started."

"With what?"

"Our wedding of course. According to this we have five hours to buy some rings, a cake, get guests, our clothes for the wedding, food for the reception, we need to find someone to marry us, along with all the other wedding stuff we need."

"All of that?!" Naruto's head was already spinning. So many things, so little time.

"Don't worry, we'll get help." Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand and they race off to a pink-haired girl named Sakura's house.

"Coming!" she yells as Sasuke pounds on the door. "You don't have to break down the door you lose-hi Sasuke!"

"Sakura, we're getting married, and need to get married in the next five hours."

"Ah! Dreams do come true! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Yes Sasuke, we'll get married in-"

"Uh, Sakura?"

"Yes, my love?"

"We're not getting married."

"W-What? But you just said-"

"I said _we're_ getting married," Sasuke says as he holds up his hand that is intertwined with Naruto's hand.

"Naruto…?"

"Yes?" Naruto says in a very nervous voice.

"Y…you're marrying Sasuke?" Naruto nods.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. You see, I got this mission to married to someone in Suna, but I don't even know who, but I don't want to leave, especially to marry a stranger, so in order to save me Sasuke asked me to marry him."

"Oh…oh! Okay!" So they weren't marrying for love, just to help Naruto out, meaning she (thinks she) has a chance with Sasuke! "I'll call Ino and we'll get Hinata and Tenten to help plan it all. It'll be done in no time!"

"Good," Sasuke says. Sakura began calling all the girls and shooed the boys off to go buy wedding rings.

"So, why do you think Sakura's so ready to help us now?" Naruto asks Sasuke as they stroll to the jewelry store.

"Eh, she probably thinks she still has a chance with me."

"But we're getting married…"

"Yeah." Naruto stops and whirls around to face his fiancé. "Sasuke, I don't care if you don't love me, but if you're marrying me I don't want you to cheat on me! I won't stand for it!"

"I wouldn't ever cheat on you whether we're married or just dating," Sasuke says while looking steadily into his blonde's eyes. Naruto beams and throws his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulls him down into a hug.

"Good, 'cause you're mind!" Sasuke chuckles and wraps his arms around Naruto and pulls him closer.

"Yeah dobe, I'm yours, but you're mine, too."

"'sokay, I'm fine with that!" They part and continue into the store to look for rings. The two settle on a simple gold wedding band for Naruto's second ring, but the other two were to be special. Sasuke walks off and finds a yin-yang ring with topaz and garnet. Naruto goes off and fins another yin-yang ring with a ruby and sapphire. "So, we ready to go?" Naruto asks when they meet up with their purchases, which Sasuke of course pays for.

"Yeah, now time to get clothes." They leave and start walking to the…gulp…bridal shop.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"What am I going to wear?"

"A wedding dress, what else?"

"But I'm a boy!"

"So? You're also going to be my wife."

"Can't I at least wear something unisex like a kimono?" Sasuke thinks about it for a second and says, "Okay, we'll have a traditional wedding."

"Yay!" Naruto cries in glee. He was not going to wear a dress!

"Can I help you?" a young lady asks the boys. Sasuke asks to see the wedding kimonos and the two pick out some to try on. Sasuke chose a simple dark kimono worn my men.

"Naruto, are you done yet?" Sasuke calls to the boy in the hanging stall.

"Just a minute!" After the sound of rummaging and clothes changing end, Naruto steps out in a lovely white kimono with a sky blue obi that matches his eyes. "Well, what do you think?"

"You look…beautiful," Sasuke almost whispers breathlessly. Naruto blushes slightly, only adding to the look.

"Thank you," the blond says softly with a true smile, one of his few. "Now it's your turn!" Naruto ends up taking that kimono while Sasuke gets a black one with a crimson colored obi matching his sharingan. Perfect, neh? Now the two are off to fetch Tsunade to see if she will marry them…

"WHAT?!" Tsunade screams so loud that Suna itself can hear when she hears their plan. "You two are getting _married_?!"

"Yes, and you're going to marry us," Sasuke insists.

"Oh! So you're the boss of me now, eh?" she challenges. He opens up a bag full of money and a keg of sake. "…oh, well hello there boss!" She swipes the bribe and happily contacts the church to arrange for a wedding the take place in three hours.

"But Tsunade-sama, the wedding you already ordered is scheduled in four!" the church guy says on the phone.

"Yeah, cancel that one! Change everything red to blue, too, except maybe the roses, unless you have blue ones, got it?" she orders, quite happily in fact.

"Y-Yes! Right away!"

"Oh, and don't poison the food. This one actually has my blessing," she smiles before hanging up, the couple having left once she'd picked up the phone." Good, I knew he'd find a way to fix this," she muses, then leaves to get ready.

Back with the soon-to-be-newlyweds, they are currently getting dressed. When Sakura said she'd handle it, she sure wasn't kidding! Everything's already taken care of! All of Konoha has been invited and Iruka will hand Naruto off. The church has been decorated appropriately and no one will be poisoned. The cake has even been finished in a blue and orange fashion. Now the wedding can begin!

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to-ah, forget it!" Tsunade beams. The two boys look at her, puzzled, along with the rest of the people in the room. "Do you, Naruto, take Sasuke to be your husband?"

"Y-Yes! I do!" Naruto says happily.

"And Sasuke, do you take Naruto to be your, erm, wife?"

"I do," he answers.

"Present the rings!" she shouts and Konohamaru brings forth a little cushion with the rings on them. The two take the rings and place them on one another's specified fingers, Naruto having already put on the engagement ring earlier. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" And with that the two kiss, happy to be together! Of course, once they part everyone notices a very pissed Gaara at the other end of the aisle. "Sorry, but it looks like no one meets the standards for your marriage, so I guess…you lose!"

"Uchiha…" Gaara glares.

"Hn, should've known it was you, Suna," Sasuke says as he clutches his bride.

"Sorry Garra, but I'm Sasuke's wife now, so I can't marry you," Naruto says as he wraps his arms around Sasuke's pale neck, very happy to not have to marry the scary red-head.

"Do you even love him?" Gaara asks the blond. Naruto looks up at his raven and smiles.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke looks down at his blond in surprise. "I think I have for a long time, but him marrying me like this made me realize…I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you, too, Naruto." Sasuke says before kissing his wife, completely ignoring the still fuming Gaara. The village all celebrated and the couple lives happily ever after.

OWARI


End file.
